


The untitled sad egobang soulmates fic

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Egobang - Freeform, Game Grumps - Freeform, I talk about a character dying, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sad, arguably worse than the first one, if that bothers you then please dont read, the second sad thing I wrote for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your soul words are the first thing they say to you, or it could be the first thing you hear them say, if they never speak to you. (and then there would be exceptions if you never meet them, they're mute etc.) (Both peoples words turn black when one of them die.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The untitled sad egobang soulmates fic

Dan is standing on the sidewalk, talking on his cell phone, waiting to cross the street. Not paying attention, he starts to step out into the street.

"I don't know Ross, maybe we can-" Dan's cut off by a mans voice yelling for him to look out. He feels another body smack into him, shoving him back onto the sidewalk. His phone goes flying from his hand, and Dan falls down onto the ground, landing on his ass. He watches helplessly as the man who pushed him out of the way is struck by the car, originally headed for Dan. Dan feels his wrist tingling, and he looks down at it in horror. He looks at the words on his wrist, and watches as they turn black. _"Hey, look out!"_

The tears come, and Dan can't stop them from falling. Doesn't want to try to stop them. He looks back up at the street, at the mangled body lying on the pavement. He can hear people yelling, and a siren a ways off in the distance, gradually getting closer. Some distant corner of his mind knows he's in shock, the same corner that registers someone draping a blanket across his shoulders. Someone is speaking to him in a soft tone, presumably the same person who gave him the blanket, but he can't make out the words.

Dan looks at the form laying crumpled in the road. He catches sight of the mans wrist, notices the mans own black words. "I don't know Ross, maybe we can-" Dan's breath catches. The man's Soulmark words, aren't even directed towards him. Dan's soulmate sacrificed himself, and he didn't even have words that were meant to be heard by him. Never got to hear any words that _were_ meant for him. Dan can't help but wonder, did he know Dan was his soulmate when he saved him? 

Dan can't stop one thought from swirling around violently, in his head. If he hadn't been not paying attention, this wouldn't have happened. If he had waited to have his phone call, if he had waited to try to cross the street. If he had fucking looked before he stepped out into the street.

He could have prevented this from happening.

 


End file.
